For the First Time
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: A collection of Drarry one-shots where Harry and Draco do muggle activities together.
1. Chapter 1-Going out for a Movie

"But, I just don't get why we have to go out to watch it when we could just watch it on our television." Draco complained.

"Because it'll be fun," Harry tried to persuade his boyfriend. "It'll be on a huge screen and they'll have speakers everywhere, so it'll be amazing, and have I told you about all of the visual effects and 3D effects that they have? I mean I've never even heard of anything like this before."

Draco continued staring at Harry, unimpressed. "Do you have any idea how unhygienic and crowded that place is going to be? We're going for the first day first show of this movie."

"Come on, Draco, I've always wanted to watch a movie in the movie theatre. I never got to watch in while I was at Hogwarts and certainly not before that and you know how hard it was for me after the war, I wouldn't even get out of my bed." Harry explained.

"Alright then, just for you," Draco said softly, biting on his lip. Then as an afterthought, he added with a scowl, "but it better be worth it, Potter."

Harry practically lit up as soon as Draco agreed and nodded his head repeatedly. "I promise you'll love it. You won't regret this." Looking at the pure joy on Harry's face and the enthusiasm with which he started preparing to go out, Draco didn't think he could ever feel any hint of regret for agreeing to go to a movie with him.

Harry decided to wear casual muggle clothing and wasn't the slightest bit surprised at Draco's insistence of donning a more formal outfit. They apparated a safe distance away from the movie theatre and then walked the rest of the distance to it. Even though they were holding hands, fingers entwined into each other's, Draco had to walk fast to keep up with Harry, who had almost broken into a jog from the moment that they had landed in that isolated alleyway a couple of blocks away.

"Harry, I think you should slow down, love," Draco said finally, when he felt Harry pulling him along with him. "The movie isn't going to start for another twenty minutes. We'll have plenty of time after buying the tickets-"

"And popcorn!" Harry exclaimed

"-And popcorn-" Draco reluctantly added, "-to roam around inside the place and find our seats, alright?"

"Alright," Harry eased up on his walking speed and walked alongside Draco.

When they finally reached the theatre, Harry was in awe of the place and even Draco had to admit that he was actually extremely excited to watch this movie. In fact it had been him who had first shown Harry the trailer and insisted that they watch the movie. Harry had simply suggested that they go watch it in a movie theatre and then the idea had stayed stuck in his brain, making him ask Draco to actually go there with him.

Both the boys ((YES I WILL ALWAYS CALL THEM BOYS EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE PROBABLY GROWN ASS MEN!)) took their seats a few minutes before the movie was supposed to start, a large bucket of popcorn propped up in between their legs.

"Whoa!" Draco said letting out a gasp as movie trailers started showing on the screen. He fiddled with his 3D glasses absent-mindedly as he realised that Harry had been right. This experience was definitely a lot more different than when they were at home watching movies on their television.

His attention was caught by the raven-haired boy sitting next to him as he felt Harry's hand sliding into his own. He looked at Draco, wide eyed and with an expression full of amazement. Draco's own expressions were full of wonder.

"It's really big isn't it?" Harry whispered, leaning in and speaking into Draco's ear.

"It is," Draco agreed and unable to help it, caught Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

Harry felt his cheeks heating up, his lips tugging upward in a smile, but before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, Draco pulled away and his focus shifted back to the big screen. Harry's smile widened slightly and his gaze lingered on Draco for a few seconds before shifting to the screen in front of them.

They both watched the movie with a fascination only those who've never watched it before can muster, tightening and loosening their grips on each other during certain scenes, some scenes even eliciting noises from them like tiny gasps and shocked inhales of breath, exhales of relief and even a few unexpected laughs.

The movie was an action-packed thriller, a genre which both the boys loved, and there were times when Harry found himself closing his eyes to look away from the screen in slight fear, hiding in Draco's shoulder or sliding down in his seat until he could no longer see the screen. He even hid behind the bucket of popcorn that he was holding once.

Draco, on the other hand, made it through the movie, relatively unscathed, and remained unaffected if you ignored the couple of flinches that he gave throughout the movie, and the amused looks he passed when his boyfriend got scared or a bit emotional. He knew that he would remind Harry about it later but at that moment, he was content to hold his boyfriend close to him and let him feel and express his emotions. After the movie ended, both Harry and Draco ranted happily, playing out and analyzing certain scenes from the movie, wondering and discussing about how different the scenes would have been if they had just used magic, and arguing about their favourite characters and how they had both loved the movie for a variety of reasons as they walked out of the theatre.

"So, was it worth it?" Harry asked when they finally apparated back to their home. He got a questioning glance from Draco in return and decided to elaborate on what he meant. "The movie," he said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course," Draco said, without a hint of hesitation. "I loved it." What he had loved even more though, was Harry's reaction to, not just the movie but everything; the whole evening had been a success.

"I love _you_ ," Harry replied simply, and before Draco could register his response, pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, the one he had wanted to give him and continue with back at the theatre. "You stupid prat," he spoke pulling away, "don't think you'll get away without an 'I told you so.'"

"I hate you Potter," Draco groaned as Harry went up the whiteboard they'd attached to the side of the wall and added a point to his side of the board. It was where they kept score of all of their 'I told you so's. They hadn't decided on what they would do with the points yet as they'd just started with the system, but Draco was sure that his creative Slytherin mind could come up with quite a few things that the winner and loser could do. "But I love you too, you sappy, sentimental git," Draco said with an exasperated sigh.

Harry couldn't help kissing him yet again.


	2. Chapter 2-Going Bowling

Draco held the bowling ball up, his first three fingers inside the holes meant for grip, with an expression of pride on his face. "See, this is how you hold a bowling ball, Potter."

"I'm not really sure that you're supposed to hold it like that, Draco. I think that we have to put these three fingers in the holes, like this." Harry demonstrated, putting his thumb, his third and his fourth finger into the holes. Then he tried to copy one of the moves that he'd seen in some cheesy romcom flick with Draco, and grinned at him when he realised that his hold on the ball was definitely more right than wrong.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and changed fingers, holding the ball like Harry was. He then proceeded to hold his head high, mouth curled with a slight hint of distaste in his expressions as he realised that Harry might possibly be right. "Whatever," he grumbled and Harry couldn't help but smile at his pettiness. He shook his head fondly, giving Draco a quick peck on the cheeks and reveling in the blush that tinted them.

Harry was pretty sure that the only reason he knew which fingers went where was because he'd heard Hermione giving Ron a very detailed description of just how bowling worked. That had been when Harry had gone to his two best friends for advice, asking them if going to a bowling alley was an appropriate second date. Hermione had almost squealed in delight, and Ron had obviously wondered what the heck bowling even was, which had led to almost an hour long rant by Hermione that both Ron and Harry had pretended to be interested in. In fact Harry guessed that Ron had been listening with interest, it had only been Harry who had resigned himself to staring at the wall and catching tidbits of the conversation here and there.

He guessed that Ron's dedication to listening to Hermione speak about anything at all came from the fact that he was so taken with her, and Harry couldn't really blame him or joke around about it because he felt like he could relate. He knew that he could listen to Draco complaining, whining, ranting about nothing in particular for hours, and he especially loved it when Draco talked about something that he was extremely passionate about, he loved that fire in Draco's eyes.

He snapped out of his little daydream when Draco snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. "I think you're up first, Chosen One." Draco almost sneered at him, but it didn't hold any real heat, and Harry could swear that he saw him trying to hide a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own smile as he stepped forward, his bowling ball in hand. He had a basic idea of what he was supposed to do but was a bit nervous at having never done it before. Taking a deep breath, he repeated that move from the movie that he had before. The ball slipped from his hand and made it about quarter of the way until it turned unexpectedly to the side and rolled away without Harry having scored a single point.

He groaned, looking heavenwards and wondering why, out of all the things that he could be bad at, it had to be bowling. So much for impressing his date with his 'mad skillz' as Teddy had put it. "Come on, Potter, you've got another turn."

Harry thought that it couldn't get any more embarrassing and he couldn't be more of a loser, he was wrong. As a determined Harry stepped up yet again, this time vowing to make at least one bowling pin fall, the ball slipped from his hand and he was introduced to a world of pain. It turned out that the bowling ball had fallen directly onto Harry's foot. Feeling humiliated from the scene, and knowing that he couldn't really come back from that, Harry sat down on a chair, exasperated. He kept his head down in embarrassment, covering it with his hands, and said to Draco, "It's your turn now."

Harry couldn't even muster up the strength to look up at him, so he was taken by surprise when gentle hands pried his own away from his face and fingers slid under his chin to tilt his head up. He let them, and found himself looking into familiar grey eyes. Harry blinked, dazed, as he couldn't bring himself to look away from them, but when he did, he noticed the concern and worry etched onto Draco's face. "Where did you get hurt?" he asked. Harry's heart almost skipped a beat at hearing the softness in his voice.

He pointed to that specific area on his foot where the ball had fallen, and almost stuttered while speaking since Draco started removing his shoe and sock all of a sudden. Harry inhaled sharply, a quiet gasp falling from his lips as Draco's hands touched his feet. They were just as soft as he'd imagined and they touched Harry's feet with such gentle care that Harry couldn't help but want to kiss Draco right then. But he didn't, because this was their second date and weren't there rules of dating that stated that you weren't supposed to kiss your date until you went out a third time or something? Harry had no clue. He'd never properly dated anyone before and he didn't want to screw up his only chance.

Harry's eyes closed and he exhaled, letting out a soft sigh as Draco wandlessly healed his foot. His hands were light as they worked on Harry's foot and he did it all with an expertise that frankly Harry hadn't known that he had possessed. "God, I'm pathetic aren't I?" Harry managed to huff out.

Draco was beautiful and graceful and caring and gentle. He was perfect with his perfect pale skin and his perfectly pale hair and those perfectly coloured eyes. He could dance, and play the piano, and write and speak so beautifully that Harry fell more and more in love with him each day. Harry on the other hand, had managed to botch up his only attempt at impressing Draco with his non-existent bowling skills and had zero talent whatsoever.

"I've called you a lot of names in the past, Potter, and so have many others, but I'm sure that pathetic was never one of them." Draco got up and held out a hand for Harry. "Now get up so that I can teach you the proper way to bowl." Harry gave him a small smile in response, and offered his hand to Draco, letting him pull Harry up.

"I didn't know that you could do wandless magic," Harry said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Healing spells are difficult, aren't they?"

Draco nodded his head to confirm Harry's suspicions, healing spells were indeed hard. Harry had a hard time casting them with his wand; he couldn't imagine ever becoming confident enough to do them wandlessly like Draco had. He had done it so effortlessly too, like it was absolutely nothing. Harry could only do wandless attack and defense spells and that too under pressure.

"They teach us to do wandless spells for minor injuries in our training as a Healer," Draco said, leading Harry his place opposite the bowling pins. Before either of them could say another word, Draco handed Harry a bowling ball that was somehow lighter than the previous ones and stood just behind him. Harry couldn't concentrate on anything except for Draco's hand on top of his, guiding it properly and instructing him when to let go. He could feel Draco's breath on his neck and felt hyper aware of his body which was now touching Harry's.

Harry's jaw almost dropped as they let go of the bowling ball and it rolled straight into the pins, making every single one of them fall. "I can't believe it! We got a strike. I did it, Draco! I mean we did it. Well it was mostly you but still." Harry grinned up at Draco who was giving him his signature smirk, and Harry narrowed his eyes as he suddenly realised something. "Wait a minute, how did you know how to do that?" Harry let out a dramatic gasp and poked Draco in the chest accusingly, "You've done this before haven't you?"

Draco chuckled at that, "I haven't, actually. But I did read up about it." He paused and nervously rubbed the back of his neck ((A/N: Because let's be real, my baby would never dare to put his hand through that gorgeous hair of his)). "I may have also called Granger and asked her about it."

Harry certainly wasn't expecting that, and he was shocked to say the least. "You asked Hermione to tell you all about bowling?" He got a shy nod in response, and noticed a slight reddening of Draco's cheeks.

"I guess that makes me the pathetic one now, doesn't it?" Draco spoke, cheeks flushing darker. He looked down at his feet, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Draco," Harry said, crossing the little distance between them and placing his hands on both sides of Draco's face, "I think that's very sweet."

Harry felt relieved when Draco snorted out loud and scoffed, muttering something along the lines of "of course you do," before meeting his eyes and maintaining the eye contact. In that moment, Harry knew that he wanted to kiss Draco, rules of dating and everything else be damned, and so he did. He leaned forwards, tilting his head upwards to catch Draco's lips in a gentle kiss and felt Draco's mouth open slightly in shock before he kissed back. Harry only smiled against his lips before he deepened the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3-Going Camping (Part 1)

"What the fuck is that thing?" Draco asked as he stared straight at the _horrible_ mesh of cloth and ropes and what looked like a bunch of colourful plastic straws. Potter was out of his goddamn mind!

"That's everything that we need to make a tent. You did say you'd never been camping before didn't you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco had. He had told Harry that he'd never been camping before. They'd been talking about Harry's Horcrux hunting trip, and Draco had happened to casually mention that he'd never been. Maybe he should've also told Harry that it didn't necessarily mean that he _was interested_ in ever going camping.

"Potter," he started, ready to say something snappy or sarcastic in a way that was both insulting and borderline teasing like he usually did. But then he saw that look on Potter's face, the hopeful, determined, sad-guilty look and goddamnit Draco couldn't. He just _couldn't_. So he decided what the hell, if there was ever a good way to die, it was by camping in a forest and being mauled by a bear or a tiger, or by being caught in a storm or quicksand or the other thousands and thousands of ways that you could die out in the wilderness.

At least that way, he'd be sure that when he finally did turn into a ghost he'd be able to haunt Harry's ass day and night by carrying around a big, colourful banner that would say 'I told you so'. It would earn him a couple of points on the 'I told you so' board, which would make him the ultimate winner and then he would be able to die a happy man, with the knowledge that he'd beaten Harry at something worthwhile, and that he'd died for an important cause.

Knowing that Harry was still waiting for him to respond, what with that expectant look on his face, Draco cleared his throat. "That sounds like an amazing idea!" He tried to feign enthusiasm, but Harry's face only fell and Draco realised that he'd failed miserably at his attempt to make Harry happy.

Harry sighed, dropping the tent mesh on the floor and flopping onto the couch. "You hate it, don't you?" He asked, although Draco knew that it was more of a statement than a question. "You hate the idea of camping, that's why you've never been, _of course_." He looked up at Draco as if expecting him to decline that notion, but Draco wasn't going to lie to Harry, even if it caused him to give Draco that kicked puppy look.

"Did you honestly expect me to look forward to spending time sleeping in the dirt with a simple cloth covering our heads and protecting us from the dangerous creatures outside? Do you even know how unhygienic camping is?" Draco hated himself in that moment. He hated himself for making Harry feel like shit, hated that he had made that expression appear on Harry's face. But he felt like he owed Potter the truth. "I am, however, looking forward to spending time with you."

Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I am so stupid," he murmured, "I shouldn't have just assumed-I mean, because you'd never been-I should have just asked you. I'm a horrible person and the worst boyfriend ever. I don't even know why you keep me around."

Draco rolled his eyes heavenwards and looked up, hoping that someone up there, a powerful being or a witch or a wizard or _whatever_ would help him in that moment. His boyfriend was just _so extra_ and dramatic and _so good_ at being unnecessarily miserable that Draco took personal offense to it. He was the only one allowed to make his boyfriend feel miserable and low about his existence and _he_ was the only member of that household who was supposed to hold the title for being the dramatic one. Harry had gifted him a trophy for it and everything.

"Harry," he said and put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. Pansy was right; by Merlin, he really was going soft. "You aren't stupid, you certainly are not a horrible person, and don't you dare call yourself a bad boyfriend. It is _your_ birthday and if camping is what you want to do, then nothing would make me happier. As long as you're happy on your own birthday, I don't care what we do."

"But I want you to be happy with me. I wanted to go camping because I thought you would want that too, and I thought that it would be fun what with it being your first time. You already know that my first time was probably the most horrible and I just wanted to maybe change that view by experiencing this with you. I want us both to enjoy my birthday, Draco, not just me."

As Draco looked into those insistent, kind and caring emerald eyes, he was overcome by the intensity of his love for the raven-haired boy. Merlin, he loved Harry more than he'd ever loved anyone, more than he'd ever thought was possible for one person to love another, more than he'd thought _he_ could ever love someone, anyone.

He didn't even have to think about leaning forward to capture Harry's lips with his own. They both shared a kiss, gentle and sweet, and really Draco w _as_ going soft, but somehow he just didn't care.

"I love you," Draco said, after they had pulled away from the kiss to look into each other's eyes, "and I would love to go camping with you."

Harry seemed slightly hesitant and uncertain as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." _For you, it's always a yes._

* * *

A/N: So I tried something new this time, by writing the one-shot in Draco's POV. I want to continue with this but I feel like their camping adventure might take quite a few chapters so maybe I can turn this into a mini-series within this compilation and have the next parts pop up in between.


	4. Chapter 4-Going to the Zoo (Before)

"Potter!" Draco called out to his…friend, or acquaintance. His friendly acquaintance. "What is taking you so long?"

"Just give me a second, Draco. I need to…ack!" _What the FUCK!_

"Potter, what are you doing in there?" Draco had to ask.

"Nothing," Potter said, finally walking out of the local washroom, looking completely wet. Draco wondered why Potter had even insisted on going in such a dirty washroom in the first place and he had told Potter as much, but apparently, the idiot didn't want to miss a thing in the zoo this time around, which meant no bathroom breaks…at all.

Potter had told Draco all about the first time he'd gone there with the Dursleys and honestly Draco was still unsure about why he hadn't gone and hexed and cursed them so much that they wouldn't even be able to recognise themselves. After all, what use was having been a Death Eater and having had Voldemort live in your house for _months_ if you couldn't make the Saviour's abusive muggle relatives regret the day that they'd been born.

Before Draco could say a word about Potter's current state of clothing or wetness for that matter, he quickly used a drying spell on himself and said, "Let's go," dragging Draco by his hand. So as the Chosen One casually held Draco's hand, probably not even paying much attention to the gesture, and pulled him along to the zoo, and Draco tried to hold off the slight blush that wanted to coat his cheeks, he thought about what the zoo would be like. Would it be as magnificent as Potter had made it out to be?

Draco didn't feel like he was entitled to be excited about going someplace where he would just be watching muggle creatures-or animals-in cages laying down or walking around. But the way that Potter had described the zoo, had made it sound quite magical and frankly Draco could get used to the idea of muggles trying to recreate some wizardly magic in this way.

He suddenly stopped short when he saw an ice-cream truck. Draco knew he wouldn't be able to just ignore it, it was too tempting and the ice-cream was practically calling out to him, screaming for him even. "Potter," he said, pointing to the ice-cream truck like a child asking its mother for candy, "Ice-cream."

Draco didn't feel even the slightest bit of irritation when Potter laughed because how perfect would it be to roam around the zoo looking at the variety of animals caged there, whilst having some delicious ice-cream? Absolutely perfect.

"Alright then, let's get you some ice-cream," Potter said, and Draco glared at him this time.

"Do not mock me, Potter. I am not a child; I can get my own ice-cream. I was simply being polite and trying to ask you if you wanted any." Draco said. Potter, again, looked like he was hiding a smile at that.

"Yes, please, Draco. I would like two scoops of the mint chocolate chip flavor of ice-cream, please," Potter managed to say with a straight face.

"You're mocking me again," he huffed out.

"I apologise if I am making you feel that way Draco but I truly don't mean to come across as-" Potter's face turned red as he failed to keep the laughter that was threatening to burst out, inside of him.

"Arsehole," Draco muttered under his breath, walking towards the ice-cream truck without so much as glancing at the man who had tears streaking down his cheeks. "Merlin, you're a prat, Potter, and a git, and a wanker."

"I'm sorry," Harry finally managed to say as he caught huge lungful of breaths. "I just love how you start speaking in that posh Malfoy way and accent when you get angry. It's very endearing."

Draco turned to face him so fast, he almost got a whiplash. "I hate to burst your little bubble Potter, but I _am_ a Malfoy." Despite what people thought, he was still proud of being one. He always would be, no matter the circumstances.

"I know," Harry said, straightening up. His expressions suddenly grew quite serious. "That's why I said that I loved it so much." Harry bumped his shoulder playfully against Draco's as he continued, "I love it when you go all posh and prissy on me, and in general too. It's _very_ Malfoy."

Draco couldn't keep the blush off of his cheeks this time and he sawing Harry grinning widely at him as soon as he spotted that blush. It seemed as if Potter's only aim when he was with Draco was to make him blush as often as possible. Draco couldn't really talk though because his only aim when he was with Potter was to make him smile that warm, fond and dimpled smile or laugh in that uncontrollable way that only Potter could.

"Shut up, Potter," he murmured, embarrassedly as he passed Potter his ice-cream cone.

"Thanks," Potter replied, and there was that genuine, dimpled smile on his face again. It made Draco's heart stop. He marveled at how the smile made Potter's hair look messier and his eyes seem greener than was possible. Sometimes, when Potter laughed, Draco swore he saw the green of the wilderness, the forest filled with overgrown bushes and tree leaves that grew darker than ever, in his eyes.

A soft and warm expression crossed Potter's face in that moment, and Draco realised that maybe he wasn't hiding his own expressions or feeling as well as he would like to. Also, he was definitely blushing a deeper and darker red by now.

"Shut up, Potter," he said, quietly this time, before he headed in the direction of the zoo, licking his crushed chocolate chip cookie ice-cream. He had taken three scoops of it because everything _had_ to be a competition when it came to him and Potter. Also, if anyone asked, he wasn't smiling thinking about Potter or about anything to do with him; it was just the ice-cream and the zoo. Those were the thoughts that were making him feel giddy.


End file.
